Fate: Ultimate War
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA xver entre fsnxHpxTHxDmc: Angra manyu decide aumentar las apuestas en la quinta guerra aumentando el numero de servants y Masters a 49 : ahora Harry,Nero,Shirou y Shiki deben participar en ese torneo, sin saber que son los engranajes mas importantes de los eventos por venir. roxHarem,ShirouxHarem y ShikixHarem. contiene elementos de diferentes series


**Prologo 01 (Harry): El encuentro entre 2 monstruos**

**Disclaimer: solo la historia me pertenece.**

**Notas del autor 01: hola a todos aquí les traigo una nueva idea mia: un crossover entre Fate Stay Night, Harry Potter, The Darkness,Devil May Cry y Tsukihime; en esta historia Harry,Shiki,Shirou y Nero son elegidos como masters en la quinta guerra del santo grial**

**Advertencias: este fic contiene extrema violencia, gore, lenguaje malsonante, la extrema y todo ese rollo.**

_Tengo amigos en el cielo y camaradas en el infierno salúdalos de mi parte._

**Harry Potter**

Harry acompañado de su servant y los darklings estaba luchando contra 3 poderosos Masters a la vez en un todos contra todos.

**Karen PDV**

_¿Alguna vez has oído la leyenda de la oscuridad? Mi padre solía contarme historias sobre ella; Hace mucho tiempo la oscuridad vino al mundo a traer caos y destrucción poseyendo a muchos hombres a lo largo de las eras. Y aunque gracias a ella obtuvieron poderes y habilidades semejantes a las de un dios ellos olvidaban un hecho importante ellos no usaban a la oscuridad era ella quien los usaba a ellos, yo nunca lo creí hasta que conocí a su ultimo portador; el era alguien diferente a lo que uno podría esperar de alguien cuyo cuerpo comparte con la máxima expresión de caos del universo; y que aunque el usaba ese poder junto a su magia como unas de sus principales armas siempre tuvo un código moral que evitaba que el se volviera el monstruo que estaba destinado a convertirse. ya que aunque el tuviera una gran fuerza de voluntad nadie puede parar a la noche… _

**/**

En el interior del grial el espíritu de Angra Manyu el dios persa de la oscuridad y el primer servant de la clase avenger daba los últimos toques a lo que iba a ser la más grande guerra del santo grial de todas; 49 Servants con sus masters gracias a la energía acumulada en las últimas cuatro guerras. eso sin duda aumentaría el dolor y sufrimiento provocados por ella además de aumentar sus posibilidades de escapar…

_**/**_

**Moscu 12/04/2009- 07:45 PM**

_**-hun asi que este es un sello de comando al parecer voy a participar en esa carnicería que es la guerra del santo grial-**_musito un chico de unos 16 años al observar la marca que apareció en su mano derecha; el era de estatura superior al promedio de cabello negro alborotado, ojos verdes, piel blanca con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente he iba vestido con ropas negras **(Nota: se ve como noctis en el último tráiler de final fantasy XV)** mientras mataba a un apóstol muerto disparándole en la cabeza con una pistola.

_**-**_**Esto podría ser la oportunidad que has estado buscando Harry, además podría ser divertido no crees, jejeje****-**le dijo una voz tenebrosa en la mente a Harry quien entrecerró los ojos y le respondio irritado a la voz.

_**-**__callate o se te olvida que por norma general algo que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad por lo general es una trampa o da más problemas de lo que vale__**-**_ le dijo telepáticamente a la entidad mientras se hiba del lugar y con su varita le prendía fuego destruyendo de esa manera toda evidencia de taurmatologia en el lugar._**-en serio que usar magia afecta el cerebro porque como es posible que casi el 90% de los magus y los brujos sean tan imbéciles**_**-**suspiro el chico al recordar la arrogancia y estupidez que caracterizaban a la mayoría de sus objetivos y jefes en la esfera paranormal.

_**-**_**puede que tengas razón, pero no puedes olvidar que tu también eres algo arrogante Harry o se te olvidan los incidentes en la torre del reloj y la copa mundial de Quiditch-** le dijo la entidad al chico recordándole sobre algunos incidentes que el causo que provocaron que tuviera una reputación similar a la del infame Magus killer Kiritsugu Emiya.

_**-**__Callate o se te olvida que esos imbéciles trataron de joderme y nadie jode conmigo, además para uno ser arrogante uno debe tener poder para asi respaldarla de resto solo eres un idiota con un ego demasiado grande__**-**_le respondió el chico recordando una de las primeras lecciones que le dio su maestro; el poder lo es todo.

_**-**_**Eso es verdad; es por eso que eres de los pocos humanos que me han utilizado que he llegado a respetar, pero te recomiendo que participes en esa batalla ya que algo me dice que cosas muy interesantes sucederán allí y nos convendría estar alli**_**-**_le respondió la oscuridad a Harry mas no indago demasiado ya que sabia que cuando su inquilino se interesaba en algo por lo general eran cosas a las que el mas le valia prestarle atención, además no es como si el no pudiera derrotar a un enemigo que lo superase en casi todos los aspectos ya que cierta "reina" a la que obligo a vestirse de maid durante una semana por perder un duelo en Inglaterra podía dar fe de eso.

_**/**_

**15 minutos después en un almacén abandonado en el distrito industrial.**

Harry observo con ojo crítico el círculo mágico que había hecho ya que aunque el era alguien que solo usaba lo que le pudiera servir de las artes mágicas siendo especialmente bueno con las artes oscuras de los brujos y los magus el tenia conocimientos generales de cómo realizar este tipo de ceremonias.

**-Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia.**

**Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación.**

**Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer.**

**Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren.**

**Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."-**

Tras terminar de recitar el primer verso el circulo empezó a brillar gracias al prana que utilizaba para la ceremonia, en ese momento los ojos de Harry cambiaron de verde a amarillo y la oscuridad empezó a rodearlo como una niebla de color negro otorgándole el poder que le hacía falta para terminar el ritual.

**-"Permite que sea declarado ahora;**

**Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada.**

**Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial.**

**Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."-**

**-**_Vamos que ahora falta poco para terminar__**-**_Penso Harry mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su frente debido al esfuerzo.

**-"Un juramento será realizado aquí.**

**Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;**

**Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."-**

El tomo un respiro para volver a continuar la invocación ya que aunque gracias a la oscuridad el estrés al que estaba sometiendo su núcleo y circuitos mágicos era disminuido pero aun así era inmenso, pero debía continuar ya que esta era la parte crucial de la invocación.

**-"Y aun así servirás con tus ojos cegados por el caos.**

**Porque tú serás el que este encerrado en la locura.**

**Yo seré quien controle tus cadenas."-**

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír ya que a pesar de todo lo había logrado solo le faltaba decir el ultimo verso para que todo terminara.

**-"¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder,**

**Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!"-**

En ese momento una luz cegadora inunda el lugar para que luego al atenuarse mostrara a su servant; Una chica de más o menos de su edad pelirroja vestida con un traje de novia, de ojos bicolor y con unas extrañas piezas de metal en su cuerpo_**-Soy servant Berseker ¿tú eres mi master?-**_le pregunto la chica a Harry quien estaba algo sorprendido por la apariencia de su servant ya que el jamás se hubiera imaginado que una chica de apariencia tan delicada pudiera clasificar en la clase de los perros rabiosos.

_**-Si soy tu master Berseker, mi nombre es Harry ¿y el tuyo Berseker? Ya que jamas me hubiera imaginado que una chica tan encantadora como tu pudiese clasificar en esa clase-**_Le pregunto el a su servant quien se sonrojo por las palabras del brujo.

_**-G-gracias por el cumplido Master y mi nombre es Frankenstein y será un placer servirle-**_le respondió tímidamente la servant a Harry quien la observo con una mirada analítica.

_**-**__El autómata de la novela de Mary Sheley interesante, aunque parece que no tiene el encantamiento de locura de seguro se debe activar durante el combate, bueno mejor así ya que por los reportes que he leído es un verdadero dolor de cabeza controlar a los bersekers__**- **_Pensó el cuándo la oscuridad volvió a comunicarse con él.

_**-**_**Valla no pierdes tiempo el chico, mira que coquetear con un espíritu heroico enserio que no tienes limites, aunque eso no es de extrañar ya que al ser un esper (1) y mi portador prácticamente tu potencial es ilimitado jejeje-**Harry no pudo discutir eso con la oscuridad ya que el sabía que era verdad.

_**-**__Como sea de todos modos tengo que ponerme en contacto con Ayaka y Su para tener todo listo cuando llegue a Fuyuki__**-**_ en ese momento el se dirije a la pelirroja y le dice_**- bueno solo puedo decir que el buen doctor fue un imbécil por querer deshacerte de una chica tan guapa como tú- **_le dijo con una sonrisa el a ella quien se sonrojo aún más por el cumplido para luego dirigirse el a la salida_**-bueno Fran cambia de atuendo ya que tenemos que tomar un avión a Japón-**_ le dijo el para que luego ella cambiara su atuendo por un vestido blanco y con una chaqueta del mismo color para luego ambos dirigirse a la salida hacia una de las más sangrientas batallas de la historia.

_**/**_

**Notas del autor 02: Y díganme que les parecio, el próximo capítulo sera el prólogo de Nero pero este tendrá más acción ya que bueno no sería devil may cry si no tuviera, aunque déjenme aclararle algunos puntos:**

**En este Fic los Magus y los brujos (los magos de los libros de Harry Potter) conviven separados ya que ambas comunidades no les gusta compartir sus secretos y aunque los magus los superan en poder los brujos les ganan en versatilidad.**

**En este fic Harry es el portador de la oscuridad y para quienes no sepan ella pertenece al comic/videojuego The darkness; en ellos ella es una entidad de poderes divinos que se los otorga a los hombres siempre y cuando no haiga luz en el lugar, ella tendrá un papel importante en la historia que se explicara mas adelante.**

**Harry es un Mercenario en esta historia y siente un profundo desprecio por las costumbres de los magus y los brujos ya que los considera idiotas con demasiado poder y tiempo libre.**

**Glosario:**

**Esper: son personas que nacen con circuitos y nucleos mágicos otorgándoles grandes poderes mágicos además de habilidades especiales poco comunes algunos personajes famosos que lo fueron son: Morgana la Fay, los fundadores de Hogwarts, Gellert Grindewald, Abdul al Ahread y Paracelso.**


End file.
